Core III is designed to maintain genealogical and demographic records on the total Old Order Amish population of Lancaster, Pennsylvania; to provide field worker assistance in the study of this population; and specifically to obtain DNA and lymphoblastoid cell lines from members of three generation families as well as from nuclear and extended families in which genetic disease are segregating.